


Late Nights

by coralhobi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, implied sexy time but only for like one line I swear, it's really soft i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralhobi/pseuds/coralhobi
Summary: Changgu's thoughts get the best of him, luckily Yanan is right by his side.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> hi I love this ship. this is for eeve and hannah (even tho u don't know pentagon, ham) for always supporting my work, even if it is really short and not great sometimes. I wanted to write this because I kinda.. relate to changgu a lot in this one, even if there is no romantic emotion behind it. I really do love you guys, plz enjoy !!!!!

As Changgu lies there, he thinks maybe he doesn’t deserve all of this.

Maybe he doesn’t deserve the sleeping boy next to him, all soft and pliant. He thinks how could he compare to someone so very gentle and kind. How could _he_ out of all people deserve someone so ethereal, someone so angelic.

Yanan was out of this world, truly.

The way his body relaxes into Changgu’s touch, his soft giggles of laughter when he’s excited, how he simply lights up when he’s performing, the pout he uses on Changgu when he wants something, the way he whimpers and whines when it’s just _too good_ -

God, Changgu’s so in love.

He never thought Yanan was tangible, never thought he could hold something so delicate, so pure.

He looks down at the sleeping boy in his arms, gently threading his fingers through bleach-blonde hair. The younger’s head is nestled in the junction of Changgu’s neck and shoulder, nuzzling just a little closer subconsciously.

Exhaling, he looks out of his window, Seoul’s skyscrapers illuminating the night sky. Hundreds of neon lights glowing brightly, bringing inspiration to millions. The city’s boundaries might not be large, but the emotion, the imagination reaches beyond all of South Korea.

It’s nights like these where Changgu’s self-doubt eat him alive. He wonders how he made it this far, how he managed to become an idol, how he had grown close to nine other people so easily, how he fell in love so hard. Sometimes, he thinks, he’s not worth any of it. Some nights he thinks he could be so much better, treat his members better, treat Yanan better.

He’s loved, he knows. He just can’t help from doubting himself.

Sometimes he just needs time to let all of it soak in. He simply needs to remind himself that _yes, this is real, he’s loved and cared for and nothing’s going to change._

He looks back down at Yanan.

Soft, he thinks.

Yanan shifts in his slumber, body tensing and then relaxing quickly, a yawn falling from his lips.

“Hyung?” He says, voice thick with sleep.  
Yanan presses a kiss onto Changgu’s jaw. Smiling to himself, he grabs the elder’s hand, lacing their fingers together gently.

Changgu lets out a sigh, “Hey, angel, I couldn’t sleep.”

“One of those nights again?”

“Yeah,”

Yanan smiles softly, leaning up to kiss all over Changgu’s face before meeting his lips, softly cupping the elder’s cheek. “I love you, so, so much. I want you to know that, hyung. The other members love you, too.”

He pecks Changgu’s lips, “You are wanted and needed, and I wouldn’t want you any other way, okay? I love you, hyung.”

With a sigh of relief, Changgu kisses Yanan softly, pulling him back to his chest. He holds him a little tighter, Yanan making a noise of content.

“I love you, too,” he says, eyes closing to drift off into a deep slumber just moments later, with the person he loves right next to him, right where he belongs.


End file.
